


【DMC】叛徒【蒙杜斯/斯巴达】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 如果斯巴达坠入了魔界……





	【DMC】叛徒【蒙杜斯/斯巴达】

**Author's Note:**

> 让我在发售前最后爽一发

蒙杜斯又失败了。  
在两千年的死亡之后，曾经的魔界之主得到了新的生命，他未曾忘记被那个叛变的剑士谋害前的征程，他要踏平人间，让恶魔在地面肆虐。然而他又败了，将他的军队阻拦，再次关闭魔界通往人间入口的，仍是那个当年背弃他的同胞，流亡人间的剑士。  
在力量尚未完全恢复时进犯人类世界并非明智之举，蒙杜斯也自知这点，但这次换来的不是全然的失败，至少，他的手下带回了那个叛徒。  
那些同蒙杜斯一起醒来的恶魔们要求处死叛徒，他们仍记得他挥动魔剑的身姿，畏惧他绝对的力量，即使他现在虚弱不堪也依旧被视作最大的威胁。蒙杜斯的亲信们并没有如愿以偿，他们渴求将那个叛徒碎尸万段，但蒙杜斯对他另有安排。  
与叛徒应得的待遇不符的是，蒙杜斯将他安置在了魔界最邻近人间的城堡中，没有锁住他的手脚，让他能从残留下来的细小裂缝窥探到上面的景色，负责看守的也只是一些低等恶魔。这种做法绝非蒙杜斯因过于漫长的死亡而变得愚钝自大，他深知那个弑君者的能力，但如今完全没有为此担心的必要。毕竟为了再次保护人类，剑士已经付出了所有。  
蒙杜斯来到时已是午后，看守为他打开房门，那个本该被送上断头台的剑士正躺在从人间掠来的柔软床榻上打盹。回到魔界后的他异常嗜睡，睡梦中的时间远远多于清醒的时间，他曾经强大，如今残存的魔力却连维持真正的恶魔姿态难以做到，只能是一副人类与恶魔之间的可悲模样。  
“斯巴达。”蒙杜斯呼唤到，这正是叛徒的名字。他确信躺在床上的人听到了，却没有理睬，也没力气理睬他。  
低等恶魔看守走去床边拉扯斯巴达外露的恶魔角要他起来拜见伟大的魔帝，蒙杜斯没有阻拦，半梦半醒的人喉咙里发出低吠，那个恶魔便惊恐地退去一边了。蒙杜斯代替了看守的位置，轻轻拉开被角，斯巴达睁开了眼，有一瞬间那双眼睛是属于恶魔的，一片赤红之中是扁横的瞳孔，他用这样的眼睛恶狠狠地瞪了一眼胆敢叫醒他的人，然后又褪成了人类的蓝色的眼睛。  
斯巴达撑起上身，手肘抵在床上，光是这样就叫他额头上渗出汗珠，他知道这都会被蒙杜斯看到，但他还是向魔帝呲出獠牙。  
“两千年，你还是没变啊。”蒙杜斯坐在床边托住斯巴达的后颈，“你还是会那样看我，像是看到腐肉里的蛆虫。”  
斯巴达试图去咬蒙杜斯，被轻易擒住了下巴，蒙杜斯侧头打量在他手中挣扎的魔剑士：“我以为你会先问我些问题，还是说你已经羸弱到这种地步了？”  
一旁的低等恶魔被招到魔帝身边，下一秒一只利爪捅穿了他的胸膛，连惨叫都来不及他就化成了灰烬，只剩心脏在蒙杜斯手中跳动。斯巴达的眼中充满厌恶，他现在没有拒绝的权利，只能在徒劳的反抗中被蒙杜斯把那颗心脏塞进嘴里。  
斯巴达被松开了，他把嘴里的血水呕在了床单上，被低等恶魔血肉的恶臭呛得直咳嗽。本微不足道的魔力灌进了他的身体，如此劣质且不纯粹，让他像染了风寒般皮肤发烫。窃食心脏是最直接也最卑劣的获得魔力的方法，魔剑士唾弃这样原始野蛮的行为，为什么这里只有低等恶魔他也心知肚明，但他拒绝，与其做那种有辱剑士尊严的事不如衰弱而死。  
“蒙……杜斯……”斯巴达的声音像齿轮生锈的时钟般艰涩，他攥紧了衣襟，粗重地喘息。头发和衣服都被汗水打湿紧贴在皮肤上，那些恶魔的特征也无法留给他丝毫威慑，此时的他同落水狗没有区别，连獠牙都变得可笑了。  
蒙杜斯等待着，他为斯巴达所有的问题都准备好了答案。然而剑士什么都没有问，他聚集起被强灌进体内的魔力，哪怕这根本不足以拿起剑，他还是冥顽不顾地用那点可怜的魔力转化为完全的恶魔形态，妄图撕开魔帝的喉咙。如此无谋的举动换来的自然是失败，蒙杜斯抓住了他的手腕，捏碎了他的骨头，换来斯巴达的尖叫。   
对于权力的追逐是蒙杜斯和斯巴达决裂的起点，蒙杜斯曾用精心雕琢的理想换取斯巴达对他的协助，在他彻底暴露出真正的欲求后斯巴达才惊醒，发现了自己被欺骗的事实。高傲的魔剑士无法容忍这种耻辱，他对蒙杜斯的鄙夷仅仅被忠诚的薄纱遮掩，而这也未能维持太久，征服人间的计划使他们彻底分道扬镳。  
面对像是漏沙布袋的斯巴达，蒙杜斯失去了耐心，事到如今他还是那副傲慢的样子，为他相信的狗屁骑士精神自豪，好像他的反叛，对同类的屠杀才是高尚的，让他可以站在顶点蔑视所谓迷失于力量与权力的可怜虫。蒙杜斯抓住斯巴达的头发，把他的头从蜷缩的身体里拽出来，他遮住了魔剑士的眼睛，他憎恨斯巴达看他时的眼神。  
“你最好明白自己在这里的原因！收敛起你高高在上的姿态，我可以像捏死一只虫子一样杀了你！”  
魔剑士无视了魔帝的警告，他向来擅长忽略蒙杜斯说了什么，即使消耗他已如风中残烛的生命也要反抗，在挣扎中划伤了蒙杜斯的脸。这样的伤痕对高阶恶魔而言无关痛痒，却激怒了蒙杜斯，他一巴掌抽在了斯巴达脸上。  
这似乎在斯巴达的意料之外，忘记了继续吠叫，只觉得一阵头晕目眩，脸颊火辣辣的。他用手掌贴住脸颊，又觉得鼻腔里流出了什么，伸出舌头去舔，尝到了铁锈味。他眼中的蔑视因为这意外消失了，不过也只是消失了很短暂的时间，等他明白过来蒙杜斯对他做了什么后，他笑了起来。那是嘲笑，是更彻底的鄙夷，他故意凑近蒙杜斯，甚至愿意开口向蒙杜斯挑衅了。  
“来啊，就像你说的那样杀了我。”  
叛徒就该死。斯巴达再次对抗蒙杜斯时没有考虑过活下来的可能，他将大半的力量都用以封印魔界的大门，将他的魔剑留在人间以抵御未能击退的恶魔。对于落入魔界会是什么结局，他的预期同其他恶魔一样，他会死，和那个被夺走心脏的低等恶魔一样化为灰烬，然后被其他恶魔唾骂，当做不忠的警示，最后被遗忘。但蒙杜斯并没有那么做，他把斯巴达留在了这里，等待他恢复意识。这绝非魔帝的仁慈，斯巴达不相信蒙杜斯有仁慈可言，他倒宁可在昏睡中被砍头，这样被允许活着，也没有遭受折磨，只能说明蒙杜斯对他有更残忍更卑鄙的安排。  
蒙杜斯当然不是宽宏大量的君王，他对斯巴达两千年前带给他的挫败恨之入骨，醒来后他无时不刻不想杀了这个叛徒。但蒙杜斯按捺下这份冲动，光是杀了斯巴达未免太便宜他了，砍掉他的头，截断他的手脚又能怎样，他只会怀着廉价的理想和气节死去，到死都把蒙杜斯视作蝼蚁。所以魔帝忍下了对他的挑衅，甚至没有发怒，他拿开斯巴达贴在脸上的手，用自己更加冰冷的属于恶魔的爪替他驱散烧灼。  
“我的朋友，”蒙杜斯说，亲切的令斯巴达作呕，“你一定是想错了，你以为我是在记恨你吗？你了解我，我从不允许我的敌人活着，也绝不给他们复仇的机会。”  
魔剑士的眼神有了片刻的软化，他并不是相信了蒙杜斯，而是被其他事分了神，在他发现自己还活着之后就一直刻意不去想的事情。蒙杜斯没有错过这短暂的动摇，他把斯巴达的脸扭向窗户，人类世界的阳光从那些细小的缝隙中闯进地狱。  
“你觉得我为什么要让你住在这里？这里和你的美好世界很接近不是吗？”  
斯巴达瞪了蒙杜斯一眼，蒙杜斯发誓他再敢那么看他就挖掉他的眼睛。  
蒙杜斯松开手，吐出一口气，微笑道：“你一定有想问的问题吧？”  
斯巴达低下了头，盯着自己握紧的拳头上泛白的关节，他沉默不语。蒙杜斯催促道：“只要是我知道的都可以告诉你。”  
“问什么？”斯巴达突然抬起头，“问你是怎么杀了他们吗！”  
他是要哭吗？蒙杜斯想着，几乎要咋舌，他看到斯巴达红了眼睛，睫毛被打湿，呼吸也乱了节奏，一个高等恶魔竟然露出这种表情，真是既耻辱又恶心。蒙杜斯摆出笑容，模仿着人类友善的模样：“你为什么会这么想呢？我在你眼中如此卑劣吗？我确实曾把你当做敌人，无论是为我还是为我的子民我都该杀了你和你的，嗯，家人。但是我没能那么做，我的手下告诉我——很遗憾，他们没能杀了那个女人和那两个男孩。”  
蒙杜斯刻意停下来，欣赏斯巴达流露出的该被称为“希望”的东西，然后继续说道：“是人类先下了手。”  
“什么？”  
“我替你感到难过，他们认为是她招来了厄运，认为她是邪恶的女巫，你的女人被其他人类绑上了木桩，等我的人找到她时只看到了焦黑的——”  
蒙杜斯被扼住了脖子，已经没有了魔人化的魔力，斯巴达还是这么做了。这太难熬了，如果恶魔亦有神明，蒙杜斯一定要向他倾诉，天啊，最高贵的，最强大的恶魔竟然真的为区区人类落泪了。  
这简直就是临死前的挣扎，斯巴达垂下手捂住脸，他甚至不在乎蒙杜斯会听到他啜泣的声音。“伊娃……伊娃……”他低声呼唤着，妻子美丽的脸庞在他的脑海中被蒙杜斯描述的画面替代，他哭得愈发悲伤，如同一个普通的丧偶的男人。这无趣的画面惹得蒙杜斯生厌，曾经的魔剑士竟然被人间侵蚀到这种地步，该怎么让斯巴达停止哭泣？蒙杜斯幻想着剖开他的肚子挖空他的内脏，让狮鹫啄食他的眼睛，让蜘蛛溶解他的手脚，待到晚上再用低等恶魔给他喂食，天亮时重复之前这些，直到自己厌烦为止。  
总有一天蒙杜斯会这么做的，但不是现在。他放轻声音，给魔剑士带去新的希望：“冷静点我的朋友，你的女人被人类谋杀了，但那两个孩子逃走了，特别是你的小儿子，他跑得远远的，带着你留给他的剑躲进了人类之中。我向你保证，在大门被关闭之前我都非常确定他还活着。”  
从手指间蒙杜斯对上斯巴达的眼睛，魔帝不寒而栗，他从中读出如果被这个剑士察觉出欺骗会是什么下场。绝不能对他掉以轻心，蒙杜斯提醒自己，即使他现在这样虚弱，也不能忘记他两千年前曾做过什么。蒙杜斯再次挂上假笑，拉开斯巴达的手腕贴近他被泪水打湿的面颊，继续撒下诱饵：“你不想去人间找到那个孩子吗？如果是你的话，一定能够做到，你只是缺少必要的魔力……”  
斯巴达躲开了，蒙杜斯快要受够他的不知好歹了，他强压下怒火，玩笑般说道：“还是说你觉得吃那些低等恶魔更好？多久才能得到你需要的魔力呢，十年？二十年？随你高兴。”  
固执的魔剑士动摇了，他在他的尊严和他的孩子间犹豫。蒙杜斯的计划是如果他选择了前者，那就直接杀了他，出于对伟大的剑士最后的尊敬他可以让斯巴达带着尊严死去。但他选择了后者，他再次令魔帝失望了，为了那个生死未卜的小杂种他甘愿投入他最鄙夷的人的怀抱。  
他们在接吻，两个彼此厌恶的恶魔却在接吻。斯巴达跪坐在床上，捧着蒙杜斯的脸亲吻他，用獠牙咬破蒙杜斯的舌头吸食他的血液。既然这是他的选择，蒙杜斯便依照他承诺的去做，他揽住魔剑士的腰给他更深的吻，夺走他喘息的空隙和后悔的余地。他抱起斯巴达让他坐在自己的腿上，他实在太轻了，衣服下也是空空荡荡，光是支撑起身体就让他耗尽了气力。  
蒙杜斯不会同情他，永远不要从恶魔身上奢求同情，斯巴达的处境完全是他咎由自取，他愿意咬下这个饵就意味着他清楚自己要遭受什么。他被蒙杜斯压在床上，尖利的手指塞进他的嘴里，他的牙齿还无法咬穿恶魔坚硬的麟甲，更无法得到血液，所以他知道蒙杜斯这么做只是为了玩弄他。斯巴达别开视线，从蒙杜斯的身上逃走，他看向窗外那些属于人间的光线，便觉得没有什么是不可忍受的了。  
“看着我。”斯巴达听到他上面的恶魔说，他被拽着角拉了回去，“难道你连这个都做不到吗！”  
斯巴达被迫面对蒙杜斯，利爪压在他的舌头上，简简单单就能被割掉。他看着蒙杜斯，隐藏起对他的厌烦，仅仅是看着他。当高等恶魔愿意向弱小的恶魔施舍魔力时，那并非出于善意，只是为了取乐。蒙杜斯拥有善意吗？斯巴达太了解他了，这份施舍只是出于对他的嘲讽，对他摆尾乞怜的打赏，因为傲慢的高等恶魔们从不稀罕这样得来的魔力。但斯巴达知道自己和他们不一样，他拥有其他恶魔没有的东西，在人间的两千年，在他的妻子和孩子身边，他拥有了这些可悲的，在地下苟且的恶魔不曾触及的力量。  
所以，所以他可以忍受被摔到地上撬开牙齿，可以忍受那根恶魔的阴茎抵到他的嘴边，也可以忍受蒙杜斯拉扯着他的头发捅进他的嘴里。  
斯巴达抓着蒙杜斯的衣摆才勉强不会摔倒，他从不知道跪在地上是这么痛苦。蒙杜斯抓住他的角让他扬起头在他的嘴里顶撞，粗大的东西碾进他的喉咙，从胃里泛上一阵阵的恶心，膝盖也止不住地打颤。蒙杜斯不在乎这是否能带来快感，也不在乎被斯巴达的牙齿蹭到，这个半人半魔可悲模样的东西跪拜在他的身下，放弃尊严任他摆布。他要这个曾经不可一世的剑士看着他，无处躲藏，他看到那双蓝眼睛被泪水淹没却不是因为丧妻的悲痛，听到颤抖着的呜咽却强忍着不做挣扎，这让蒙杜斯兴致高涨，恶魔原始的冲动在他耳边低语，他该吃了这个叛徒，把他拆骨入腹，一个像极了人类的高等恶魔会是什么滋味？但他克制住了冲动，一个高等恶魔总会懂得如何榨取更多乐趣，于是他扣紧斯巴达的脑袋，慷慨地射进了他的喉咙里。  
苦腥的液体好像碎石残忍地划过魔剑士的食道，融进他的内脏。斯巴达被甩开，他无暇顾及淌满脸颊的眼泪，用双手压住嘴阻止本能的呕吐，直到令人战栗的魔力在他体内做出回应。魔剑士紧绷的身体松懈下来，涕泗夹杂了红色，他还是被割破了嘴唇弄伤了舌头，连唾液里都有一股锈味。  
他吐出一口带血的唾沫，疲倦又一次袭击了他，温度自他的指尖开始流失，在巨大的魔力缺失下他得到的也不过是杯水车薪。蒙杜斯脱下外衣披在斯巴达的身上，他半跪下来，最邪恶的恶魔却有着天神的模样，以惺惺作态的怜悯扶住魔剑士的肩给他以依靠。  
“你还好吗？”他明知故问，“抱歉我的朋友，我总是忘记你现在的状态，我该更轻、更慢，触摸人类那样对待你。”  
斯巴达轻声笑了起来，他用蒙杜斯的外衣擦净脸上的泪水和涕水，挽住他的手臂对他说：“你知道‘同情’吗？你想要我的同情吗？难道你找不到第二个能做你的观众的人了吗？”  
蒙杜斯不动声色地站起，嗜虐的本性被他隐藏在平和的表情下，他向来耐心不佳，此时已经开始心烦意乱。  
“今天就到此为止。”  
细长的人类的手指攀上蒙杜斯的衣带，滑进他的衣服里，他被那双蓝眼睛盯上，湿润的双唇中吐露出的是鬼祟诱人的低语：“不，我们继续。”  
斯巴达被掐住脖子提了起来，他的背撞在墙上咳出了血，然后他陷入了一个粗暴的吻。没有人敢如此激怒魔帝，他们像是互相撕咬的野兽，血腥味使他们兴奋，对这个昔日光辉无限的魔剑士的征服欲压倒了蒙杜斯对他的仇恨，他把他囚禁在自己的怀抱中，扯掉单薄的衣物在那苍白的身体上留下痕迹。生来即为恶的蒙杜斯当然不会知道原因，他简简单单就能让不可一世的魔剑士像个欠操的婊子一样跪着舔他吸他，搂住他的脖子亲他咬他，却难以磨掉他该死的骄傲。只不过为了一个人类替他生下的杂种，所有羞辱都是可以忍受的。  
蒙杜斯把斯巴达抱到半人高的矮柜上，柜上精巧玲珑的瓶罐被扫落在地摔得粉碎。斯巴达喘息着，皮肤浮起病态的红，无论怎样他仍是一个血统纯正的高等恶魔，原始的欲望远比人类强烈，他硬了，阴茎挺立在胯间肿胀发痛，端口溢出了暧昧的透明液体，但他并不为此感到耻辱，没有恶魔会认为情欲是可耻的。斯巴达脚趾扣在柜子的边缘，主动张大双腿向蒙杜斯发出邀请，他甚至连后面都已经湿了。  
然而即使这只该与宣泄有关的事也不被蒙杜斯放过，他抓住斯巴达的腰，揉捏他的胸，像安抚猫儿一样抚摸他弓起的背，在他舒服的哼声中帮他套弄，然后在他沉迷于这些触碰时阴险地用魔法束住了濒临顶点的硬挺。斯巴达很快就发现了蒙杜斯做的手脚，这让他有了瞬间的清醒，满眼蔑视地啧口。蒙杜斯并不理会，他的利爪抓住魔剑士的臀肉将它们掰向两边，用舌头舔舐起湿热的后穴，偶尔戳进，斯巴达为此而颤抖，他并未经历过这个，不安伴随快感跌踵而至。他能感受到蒙杜斯在做什么，那条舌头彻底进来了，它在里面搅动着吮吸着，啧啧的水声弄痒了斯巴达的耳朵，他几乎就要被这么舔射了。可惜他不能，也躲不开，他只能将身体的重量交付在蒙杜斯手中才不会从柜子上滑下去。  
“我、不需要这些……”斯巴达说，他已经是气喘吁吁。  
“闭嘴。”蒙杜斯握住魔剑士无法释放的阴茎，尖爪在端口挑逗，用指腹揉按，只是这样的刺激就能换来细声的啜泣。他抱起斯巴达，让他的手臂挂在自己的脖子上，他则双手托住魔剑士的大腿，再没有更多前戏，直接插了进去。  
魔剑士尖叫起来，暴露出他脆弱的喉咙，他无依无靠，只好将侵犯着他的人抱的更紧。这样太深了，未被开拓过的深处被野蛮地顶开，内脏都好像被挤到了两旁。他的牙齿都开始发抖，最敏感的点被反复碾压冲撞，未曾被激起过的强烈快感几乎让他的双腿痉挛。斯巴达把脸埋进蒙杜斯的颈间，喷洒在恶魔身上的湿热气息撩拨着蒙杜斯的欲望，于是他更猛烈的抽插，蛮横地将魔剑士更多地打开。  
那些关于爱，关于荣誉，关于忠贞的执着正被挤出斯巴达的脑海，他甚至没有察觉到他所接受的根本不该发生，他知道自己正在被谁操，前面的束缚让他兴奋到战栗，后面湿的一塌糊涂又肿又疼，邪恶的魔力一股一股地涌进空乏的身体，他的克制松懈了，被逐渐瓦解，刻意收起的翅膀在他背后舒展，而这竟然没有引起他的警觉。  
最终他经历了高潮，以一种扭曲的，异常的方式。他被灌满，不属于他的魔力如白蚁啃食他的神经侵蚀他的血肉，仿佛在嘲笑他的妥协讽刺他的软弱。魔剑士在一片炫目白光中闭上眼倒在地上，他就像从高塔坠落的凡人，粉身碎骨地匍匐在天神的脚下。他失去了属于恶魔的翅膀和双角，失去了尖利的獠牙，变得与人类无疑。  
蒙杜斯撕去了伪装，他的愤怒让所有低等恶魔看守悲鸣，他抓着斯巴达的头把他提起来，怒吼道：“这就是你的选择？你宁可选择这种姿态？”  
恶魔骇人的声音不能唤醒昏睡的魔剑士，蒙杜斯得到的回应仅仅是斯巴达睁开了一只眼，那只绝不属于人类的，额头上竖立着的第三只眼。  
蒙杜斯把斯巴达扔在地上，那只眼随即合上，消失不见。他又失败了，蒙杜斯感觉他的内脏都在翻搅，即使他能抹除斯巴达的人性，踩碎他的骄傲，他也是失败的，他从魔剑士那只属于恶魔的眼睛中看到的不是混沌的欲望，只有刻进他本性里的，对蒙杜斯的无法挽回的厌恶和鄙夷。  
“你会后悔的，你会为此付出代价，”恶魔的利爪贴在斯巴达的胸口，压在他心脏的上面，向他吐露最恶毒的话语，“为你的傲慢和背叛，我要找出你的那个小杂种，然后——我的朋友，我们有的是时间来做些什么。”

——THE END——


End file.
